Dark Woods Circus
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Summary: Mereka bisa tersenyum dan berpura-pura di atas panggung yang megah itu. Namun di belakang itu semua mereka mengalami penderitaan yg tiada henti. Fict lama Author, publish via HP :v, just iseng TwT


**DARK WOODS CIRCUS**

**By : Mori Kousuke18**

**Inazuma Eleven belong to Level - 5**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Tragedy**

**Character (s) : Tsurugi Yuichi, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Fubuki Atsuya & Shirou, Fuyuka Kudou, Dkk.**

**Note : Maaf jika Fic ini tidak terlalu sama dengan lagu atau makna dari 'Dark Woods Circus'. Karena saia hanya meminjam judul. Tapi rasanya lagu juga ada atau ini mungkin song fic =w= #plak#.****Jika jalan cerita pasti ada yang beda.****Happy Reading ^_^**

**Story Summary : Bagaimanakah caranya mereka masih bisa tersenyum di depan banyak orang, di depan panggung yang sangat megah dibelakang itu semua mereka mengalami penderitaan yang sangat keras dan tiada henti.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***DARK WOODS CIRCUS***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE****, ****DONT READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masih Suka? ****Just enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Srek srek...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TSURUGI KYOUSUKE...**

"Cih! Sial sekali, kenapa hari ini aku belum menemukan buruan satupun! Kalau begini kakak pasti bisa marah padaku." Ucapnya dengan sangat kesal.

Seorang pemburu...

Memburu hewan hewan liar –ataupun jinak-. Mengarahkan tembakannya dengan tepat sasaran. Meluncurkan pelurunya dengan sangat cepat, sampai

TIDAK TERLIHAT...

.

.

.

.

SREK SREK!

DUARRRR! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

.

.

.

.

Tap tap! ! !

DUAR!

.

.

.

"Si-siapa kau?!"

"Kau tak perlu tau siapa aku, yang jelas ikutlah bersamaku, Tsurugi Kyousuke."

"_Baiklah, tuan, sekarang aku adalah boneka__mu … __bawalah aku__!__"_

.

.

.

.

Rumah itu...

Rumah yang sangat nyaman. Dimana akan ada anak anak yatim piatu yang tersenyum. Tertawa bersama. Menyanyi dan menari-nari dengan senang dan ceria.

**FUBUKI ATSUYA**

"Aniki, kapan kita akan mencari hewan peliharaan baru?" tanya anak berambut Pastel itu dengan sangat antusias, kepada kakak kembarnya yang berambut abu abu keputihan.

**FUBUKI SHIROU**

"Tenanglah Atsuya! nanti sore kita juga akan segera berangkat ke Hutan." Jawab sang kakak dengan senyum manisnya.

**KUDOU FUYUKA**

"Shirou-_kun_, Atsuya-_kun_ … nanti aku ikut ya bersama kalian." Pinta sang gadis berambut ungu panjang dengan wajahnya yang super imut itu.

Sang abu abu membelai rambutnya perlahan.

"Fuyuka-_chan_, kalau mau ikut jangan nakal ya!" pintanya dengan sangat lembut.

"_Ha'i_! tentu saja Shirou-_kun_, aku akan mengikuti kalian terus kok, lagipula umurku sudah 14 tahun. Aku Sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." Jawab sang gadis sambil sedikit menggembungkan pipinya, sangat imut.

"Aku tahu! Tapi Fuyuka, seimut apapun kamu aku akan tetap lebih imut." Kata Atsuya sedikitnya menyombongkan diri.

"Biar saja! Seorang perempuan kan tidak bisa disamakan dengan laki laki, sudahlah toh kau saja tidak akan mau mengalah." Jelas Fuyuka segera mengalah duluan, karena dia tidak mau masalah ini 'Berlanjut'.

"Hehe, ayolah seimut apapun kalian, kalian tetap adik adikku kok." Lerai Shirou lalu merangkul kedua nya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Fuyuka sedikitnya Blush (karena mengingat usianya yang sudah 14 tahun). Kalau Atsuya malah senang dimanjakan oleh kakak kembarnya seperti itu.

"Sudah ah! Hei kalian bertiga katanya mau mencari binatang peliharaan baru ke Hutan? Kapan berangkatnya?" tanya Hitomiko selaku pengurus panti asuhan. Dia memang sangat baik dan perhatian.

"Haha, iya Hitomiku-_nee_ sebentar lagi kita berangkat _Jaa_." Kata Shirou lalu mengawali perjalanan mereka menuju Hutan.

"Shirou-_kun_ hati hati, soalnya daritadi aku mendengar derap kaki." Kata Fuyuka yang memang bisa mendengar hal-hal yang suaranya sangat kecil sekalipun.

"Kau benar Fuyuka! Berhati hatilah!" pinta Atsuya.

Shirou dan Fuyuka mengangguk setuju.

Semuanya pun berjalan sambil melihat kanan kiri dan tetap waspada.

Tiba tiba

**SREK SREK...**

**SLUPPPP!****!****!****!****!****!****!****!****!****!****!****!****!****!****!****!****!****!****!****!****!****!****!**

**DOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!****!****!****!****!****!**

"Shirou-_kun_! Atsuya-_kun_! dimana kalian!" teriak Fuyuka sambil menengok kanan kiri.

Yang terakhir dia ingat sebelum akhirnya pingsan adalah, sebuah bunyi tembakan yang sangat keras menghantam mereka bertiga. Lalu setelah itu asap langsung mengepul dan kabut mulai muncul. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun terpisah.

**|DARK WOODS CIRCUS|**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa kau?!"seru Atsuya ketika dia tahu bahwa dirinya dan Shirou tengah diikat di sebuah ruangan.

"Seperti tenda sirkus." Pikirnya.

"Khihihi … kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya pria berambut biru kelam itu sambil menempelkan sebuah pedang di dagu Atsuya. Mata emas cerahnya memandang Atsuya dengan tatapan keji.

"Kau akan segera mati…," kata nya dengan nada sinis.

"Jangan bercanda! ! Sekarang lepaskan kami! !" perintah Atsuya sambil berteriak lantang.

"Baiklah … kau ingin apanya dulu yang dilepaskan?" tanya pria itu –atau kita sebut saja dia Kyousuke- dengan nada datar, tapi terkesan 'sangat dingin'.

"A-apanya? Kau jangan bercanda! Baka! ! !" teriak Atsuya sekali lagi sambil menganggat kepalanya ke atas, alhasil kepalanya langsung menyentuh pedang milik Kyousuke.

"Hem boleh juga, baiklah kepala dulu!" kata Kyousuke singkat lalu ia segera mengayunkan pedangnya pada objek di depannya – kepala Atsuya-.

"Hei hei kau mau apa?! Aniki ayo bangun! !" pinta Atsuya sambil sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh kakaknya.

"Di-dimana ini?" tanya Shirou yang perlahan lahan mulai sadar.

"Aniki! ! Tempat ini berbahaya! ! Ayo kita segera pergi." Kata Atsuya sambil berusaha melepas ikatannya.

_Tapi percuma itu sia sia mimpi buruk yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai._

"Siapa anda?" tanya Fuyuka begitu tahu ada seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan jaket mewah segera menghampirinya.

"Maukah kau menjadi Diva ku?" tanya nya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Di-diva?" bukannya menjawab, Fuyuka malah balik bertanya .Ya dia memang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa artinya 'DIVA' untuknya.

"Ya, maukah kau menjadi seorang Diva, menari nari di atas panggung megah, dengan indahnya." Kata pria itu sekali lagi.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak berminat." Jawab Fuyuka singkat. Lalu ia segera berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Ia memang sama sekali tak menyukai hal hal seperti itu. Karena tujuannya saat ini hanya satu, yaitu mencari Shirou & Atsuya.

"Kau harus mau!" paksa sang pria sambil menahan tangan kecil Fuyuka.

Fuyuka sontak membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Tapi kenapa? Tujuanku kesini bukan untuk itu, aku sedang mencari sepasang anak kembar yang tadi sempat terpisah bersamaku! Mereka adalah temanku! !" jelas Fuyuka sambil meyakinkan pria itu.

Tanpa menjawab, si Pria hanya memasang ekspresi wajah yang sulit ditebak. Ia pun lalu tersenyum lebar sambil menyeringai.

"Apa kau bilang kau sedang mencari mereka? ikutlah denganku gadis kecil! ! Maka kau akan segera menemukan mereka." Ucapnya lantang sambil terus menyeringai, lalu ia semakin mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Fuyuka.

"Kau mau apa…"

**BRUKKK**

"_Kamu akan segera menemukan mereka__ … __dengan tubuh ternodai darah.__Temukanlah kebahagiaanmu di Dark Woods Circus__…,__"_

**TRAK ! TRAK ! TRAK !**

Pria itu menunggangi kudanya dengan tenang. Pakaiannya terlihat sangat gagah. Ia membawa pedang, dan tatapannya terkesan datar namun tajam, ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan sekeliling Hutan itu yang mulai terlihat gelap. Ia tetap waspada . Sebenarnya dia orang baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kakak, kakak silahkan datang kesini! Ke Dark Woods Circus." Ucap anak berpakaian ala badut itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah brosur bertulisan "Welcome To DARK WOODS CIRCUS''.

Si Pria sedikitnya kaget, bocah lelaki itu memiliki satu tubuh, namun memiliki dua kepala. Dua kepala dengan rambut abu abu dan rambut pastel. Tersenyum kearahnya. Ia hanya balas tersenyum, dan kemudian si kembar satu tubuh itu segera pergi dari hadapannya.

"Apa aku harus ketempat ini?"Gumamnya bingung. Mau pergi kesana memang sepertinya asik. Namun toh bukan itu sebenarnya tujuannya.

"Biarlah, inikan tempat ramai, mungkin saja aku akan bisa segera menemukan_nya_ disini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**...Mori no ne, oku no oku ni**_

_**Arunda... sono SAAKASU**__**.**__**...**_

Pria itu terus menunggangi kudanya dengan gagah. Ia menengok kanan kiri, mencari sesuatu yang 'Menarik' yang ingin ditemuinya.

TRAK!

Ia terdiam, sedikit memandang kertas brosur itu dan memandang objek di depannya, seperti tenda? Ya tenda sirkus berwarna oranye yang berdiri cukup besar namun sederhana. Tanpa menunggu lama ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk, di dalam ternyata orang orang sudah berdatangan dengan ramai .Walau ini di dalam Hutan, ternyata masih ada tempat yang menyenangkan seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

_**...Zachou wa, ookina me ni **_

_**Takai se - juu MEETORU,,,**___

Di sisi panggung sirkus yang megah itu, tengah duduk pria berambut putih tulang sebahu dengan sisi rambut warna biru, menggunakan jaket mewah. Menaikan satu kakinya ke atas kakinya yang lain. Menyimpan tangannya di pipi untuk menopang wajahnya yang terlihat gagah. Mata hitam kelam nya memandang kearah panggung dan tersenyum misterius.

**.**

**.**

_**..**____**KYASUTO wa minna yukai,**_

_**Katachi wa hen dakeredo**__** ..**_

Pria itu memandang ke segala arah dan menemukan 'sesuatu' yang sebenarnya dia cari.

_**...**__**Tottemo tanoshiinda! **_

_**Kurai Mori no SAAKASU!...**_

**.**

**.**

**TSURUGI YU****U****ICHI**

Pria yang daritadi sedang mencari 'sesuatu' yang belum dia temukan kini telah di temuinya. Ia memandang ke arah sisi panggung dimana disana ada kandang tempat menyimpan 'binatang buas'. Binatang buas di Dark Woods Circus itu mempunyai fisik seorang pria berambut biru kelam, dengan mata emas yang indah. Meski begitu ia tetaplah 'binatang buas' yang sewaktu waktu bisa saja mengamuk. Maka dari itu ia hanya bisa menunggu sebelum sirkus ini dimulai.

**.**

**.**

_**..Futatsu atama MISEMONO, **_

_**Igyou no utahime ni**____**  
Tsumetai mono taberu no, aoi kemono ga...**_

"Kyousuke..." gumamnya. Ia dari tadi terus menyebutkan nama itu, nama yang sebenarnya sedari tadi ia sebut sebut. Ya! Yuuichi sebenarnya sedang mencari sosok sang adik yang sudah berminggu minggu menghilang semenjak berburu di Hutan. Karena tidak tahan, ia pun memutuskan untuk mencarinya. Namun ia tak kunjung menemukan sosoknya. Sosok Kyousuke yang tampan, akan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin namun lembut. Adik yang sangat disayanginya, telah hilang entah kemana. Ia sudah hampir putus asa. Namun sekarang senyum sedikit terpampang di wajah tampannya yang tak kalah tampan dengan wajah sang adik. Namun...,

**.**

**.**

_**..Nozomarete umarete kita **_

_**Wake janai kono karada**__**...**_

Diva cacat berkaki hewan itupun ikut memeriahkan ramainya sirkus ini. Ia tetap tampil molek seperti biasanya, dengan gaun Ungu nya, walau cacat ia tetap bisa bernyanyi dan suaranya...

Merdu...

**.**

**.**

_**..Nande sonna me de miteiru no **_

_**Kao ga kusatteku...**_

**FUYUKA POV**

Aku terus bernyanyi mengandalkan suaraku ini. Mungkin hanya ini satu satunya yang masih kupunya, 'suaraku'. Karena aku sudah kehilangan sebagian tubuhku. Aku juga hampir diperkosa oleh orang orang pengurus Sirkus ini. Aku akan selalu disiksa oleh Kyousuke-_kun_ jika aku tidak mau ikut dalam pertunjukkan. Bukan hanya aku, bahkan Shirou-_kun_ dan Atsuya-_kun_ juga. Entah apa dosa kami sampai sampai kami mengalami hal yang menyakitkan dan memalukan seperti ini___**.**_

Aku lebih suka kehidupan kami yang dulu, aman tentram dan penuh canda tawa. Tak ada paksaan. Hanya ada kasih sayang. Kami selalu berbagi kasih sayang di tempat itu. Di _Sun_ _Garden_. Panti asuhan yang menurut kami sangat nyaman untuk tinggal. Orang orang disana ramah, berbeda dengan orang orang di Sirkus ini.

Dulu kami punya semuanya! Namun semuanya hilang saat pria itu datang, Ishido Shuuji. Ia memaksa kami untuk ikut dengannya. Menarik tangan kecil kami, menebas kepala kami, memotong kami dan tangan kami. Sungguh kejamnya dia! Semua itu ia lakukan hanya untuk Sirkus ini. Mungkin Kyousuke-pun mengalami hal yang sama.

Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu! ! Apa kalian senang melihatku menderita seperti ini, kalian senang melihatku dipermalukan seperti ini. Dan apa kalian tahu? Tidak! kalian sama sekali tidak mengerti! ! Kalian semua tidak mengerti sama sekali! ! Kalian tidak mengerti keadaan kami yang terus disakiti oleh pemilik Sirkus ini, dia itu hanya tersenyum di depan kalian. Tapi sebenarnya dia adalah iblis yang mengubah anak berusia 14 tahun menjadi binatang buas, dan merenggut organ tubuh mereka.

**.**

**.**

_**"Kurushii yo kurushikute shikata ga nai" to**___

_**kanojo wa ittanda soredemo kono SAAKASU wa tsuzukunda..**_

**YU****U****ICHI POV**

Ia telah berminggu minggu menghilang. Aku sudah hampir mencarinya kesegala tempat yang pernah dikunjunginya. Namun aku tidak bisa menemukannya, aku tidak bisa menemukan adikku yang selama ini selalu bersamaku. Aku mulai putus asa. Aku sudah hampir menyerah, namun ketika aku datang ke sirkus ini, aku bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku bisa melihat wajah tampannya yang selalu memberikan senyum lembut itu padaku. Aku selalu menunggumu untuk pulang Kyousuke! Namun ... kenapa? Ada apa dengannya! Kenapa dia dikurung dalam kandang seperti itu? Apa mereka sangka dia binatang buas? Hei! Kalian salah paham, dia itu orang baik sama seperti aku. Dia itu adikku satu satunya. Dia itu sama sekali bukan hewan buas! Kalian harus tahu itu.

**.**

**.**

_**..Shinitai yo shinitai yo **_

_**Koko kara dashite kudasai**__**..**_

**SHIROU & ATSUYA POV**

Kenapa kami harus mengalami hal seperti ini!

Apa salah kami, apa dosa kami. Kami sama sekali tidak tahu soal Dark Woods Circus ini, namun kenapa kami dipaksa?! Kami dipaksa untuk tahu namun dengan cara yang kejam. Tegakah kau menyakiti anak anak yatim piatu seperti kami? Kenapa Kami dipaksa untuk menghibur setiap penonton yang datang ke Sirkus ini. Hei! Kami masih punya harga diri. Dulu kami bukanlah anak cacat –dulu setidaknya-. Tapi tetap saja! Kami masih punya harga diri. Tolong jangan memandang kami seperti itu.

**FUYUKA POV**

Aku ingin mati! Aku ingin mati! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menghadapi semua penderitaan ini. Apakah ada yang masih menginginkanku tetap hidup?! Jawab aku! Jawab aku! Semuanya. Tolonglah berikan jawaban yang tepat!

**KYOUSUKE POV**

Sebenarnya aku bukanlak binatang buas. Aku ini manusia normal. Aku punya seorang kakak yang baik dan bijaksana, ah apa?! Apa aku tadi bilang soal kakak. Ingatanku perlahan-lahan kembali. Aku tidak ingat apapun sejak berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Tahu-tahu aku sudah ada di sirkus ini, Dark Woods Circus ini. Tadinya kupikir sangat menyenangkan. Tuan Ishido bilang begitu padaku, namun ternyata cara bersenang- senang di tempat ini sungguh diluar perkiraanku. Yang kuat harus menindas yang lemah. Bahkan berulang kali aku sering disuruh untuk menyiksa Fuyuka. Sebenarnya aku ingin keluar dari semua ini dan menemui kak Yuuichi, lalu kami berdua hidup dan tinggal bersama lagi. Namun semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Karena aku sekarang sudah terlanjur menjadi seorang Monster.

**.**

**.**

"Stt … Fuyuka-_chan_." Ucap anak kembar berkepala dua itu –Shirou dan Atsuya- entah siapa yang bicara.

"Kalian berdua, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi hidup disini! !" isak Fuyuka sambil memegangi jeruji besi hitam itu. Yang memisahkan jarak diantara mereka.

"Tenanglah, walaupun kita disini menderita setidaknya kita tetap bersama, 'kan." Ucapnya lagi sambil membelai kepala temannya yang sudah berubah menjadi seorang Diva berkaki hewan itu.

"Mereka telah memotong kakiku, dan menyambungkannya dengan kaki hewan! Menjijikan! !" kata Fuyuka dengan pandangan kebencian, kebencian yang selama ini selalu ia pendam dan ingin ia lampiaskan, namun ia tak tahu harus melampiaskannya pada siapa.

"Stt ... sudah berapa lama kalian dikurung…," kata seseorang yang tiba tiba muncul.

"Kyousuke! Menjauhlah dari Fuyuka! ! Jangan menyiksanya lagi." Tegas _Twins_ Fubuki itu sambil bangkit berdiri lalu menghadang di depan jeruji besi Fuyuka.

"Aku bukan Kyousuke, aku adalah Tsurugi Yuuichi aku kakaknya Kyousuke." Ucapnya yang ternyata adalah Yuuichi.

"Yuuichi? Baiklah terserah saja, tapi tolong keluarkan kami dari sini." Pinta Twins Fubuki.

"Tidak disuruh pun aku akan mengajak kalian, ayo ikutlah denganku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Se-sebelumnya terimakasih tapi Kyousuke-_kun_…," ucap Fuyuka sambil memandang kearah jeruji dimana ada seorang Tsurugi Kyousuke yang sedang terkurung disana.

"Stt … Kyousuke ayo kita pulang! !" ajak Yuuichi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Siapa kau!" kata Kyousuke dengan sangat geram.

"Ingatlah ini aku Yuuichi kakakmu." Ucap Yuichi lembut.

"K-kakak, apa aku punya kakak?" tanya Kyousuke kemudian.

"Iya, Kyousuke ini aku Yuuichi kakakmu." Ucap Yuichi sekali lagi sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ka-kalau benar kau kakakku mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Kyousuke lagi.

"Ayo kita pulang, kita tinggal bersama lagi, kita berburu bersama lagi, ayo Kyousuke." Lanjut Yuuichi.

"Pergilah kak." Ucap Kyousuke dengan suaranya yang bisa dibilang 'buas' namun sangat lembut.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?!" tanya Yuuichi tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah menjadi monster sekarang ayo cepat kalian pergi! Sebentar lagi sirkus ini akan segera pergi." Kata Kyousuke lagi.

"Ba-baiklah Kyousuke jaga dirimu! !." Ucap Yuuichi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Iya kak, terimakasih selama ini telah menjadi kakak yang baik, selamat tinggal."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka bertiga pun segera pergi dari sana…

"Yuuichi-_san_, apa tidak apa apa?" tanya Fuyuka.

"Iya, aku yakin dia bisa menjaga dirinya." Ucap Yuuichi tulus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _s__ayonara_ Dark Woods Circus." Ucap _Twins_ Fubuki.

"Ya! kita sudah bebas sekarang."

**.**

**.**

_**"Sore wa muri na koto" to,**_

_**Dareka ga itteita kigasuru...**_

**Dark Woods Circus****,**

**Tempat yang sungguh menyenangkan****,**

**Namun itu bagimu**** … ****bagi para penonton yang menonton sirkus itu dengan sangat meriah dan ceria**

**Namun...****,**

**Tidak bagi anak anak Panti Asuhan itu****,**

**Anak anak yang disiksa dan direnggut harga dirinya****,**

**Yang masih berumur belasan tahun****,**

**Yang akan selalu disiksa dan disiram wajahnya dengan air ker****as,**

**Namun sekarang****,**

**Semuanya berakhir****,**

**Terimakasih****,**

**Pendeta yang baik hati...**

**.**

**.**

**SAYONARA THE 'DARK WOODS CIRCUS'****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**Mori : ****MINNA, INI HANYA FICT LAMA SAIA, MAKANNYA MASIH BANYAK KEKURANGAN, OK, JUST ISENG TO PUBLISH TwT, ISENG SEMATA :v. Thanks for read OAO.**


End file.
